Wild Child
by WhySoSerious1992
Summary: Sequel to Two of a Kind. Zoey Clearwater isn't normal. Then again, with a shapeshifter for a mother and a vampire for a father, her family isn't exactly what you'd call "normal." Can she lead an avarage life, or will her parents past affect her future?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any original characters from Twilight. Zoey, however, is mine. Also, her last name is Clearwater, because I know Volturi isn't Marcus's real last name and I have no clue what his original last name is. I don't even think HE knows what it is anymore.**

"Zoey Clearwater, if you miss the bus again I am NOT driving your ass to school!"

Zoey groaned and rolled her eyes as her mother yelled for her to get up. She rolled over in bed so that she was on her back, sat up, and stretched her arms over her head, letting a huge yawn slip from her mouth.

"Oh joy, school," muttered Zoey as she got out of bed and shuffled over to her dresser. Zoey picked her outfit out for the day, got dressed, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, and applied a small amount of lip gloss and mascara.

"There, perfect," said Zoey, screwing the mascara top back on. She examined herself in her full length mirror.

She was wearing a baby blue T-shirt, a creamy white cardigan sweater, dark blue skinny jeans, and powder blue open toe sandals with heels. Her dark straight hair fell past her shoulders and framed her pale face—Zoey's skin had been lightly tanned when she was a child, but it had lost its color by the time she was twelve. Her eyes were the color of dark chocolate. Zoey wasn't very tall; she was seventeen years old and stood at 5 foot 2 inches. She was extremely athletic and had a good figure to show for it.

"Zoey, come on!"

Zoey rolled her eyes. "I'm coming, I'm coming, jeez!" She ran down the stairs and was greeted by her mother, hands on her hips. "Spare me the attitude and get your butt out there. If you missed the bus, you can walk to school."

"Okay, I'm going, I'm going. Hey Mom, me and Rachel were planning on going to the movies tonight, so I won't be home until nine or ten, kay?"

Her mother arched an eyebrow. Zoey gave her the puppy dog face and she crumbled. "Fine, but no later than ten, got it?"

"Got it, thanks Mom, you're the best!" Zoey cried as she ran out the door. She met her friend Rachel at the bus stop just as the bus pulled up.

----

Leah sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "What am I going to do with that girl," she muttered.

"The same thing you've been doing for the past seventeen years," said Marcus.

Leah almost jumped out of her skin. "God, don't do that! You know I hate it when you sneak up on me like that!" she smacked her husband playfully.

"What can I say; it's fun to watch you jump."

"One of these days, you'll give me a heart attack."

"No I won't."

"How do you know, huh?"

Marcus wrapped his arms around Leah. "Your heart is stronger than that," he murmured into her ear.

Leah shivered and smiled. "Zoey's going to the movies tonight."

Marcus's face turned grim. "I know; I heard. She'd better be going with ONLY Rachel."

Leah laughed and shook her head. "She's growing up, you know."

"I know that, but it doesn't mean I have to like it," he replied. "If a boy so much as puts one finger on my little girl, I'll rip his head off."

"I feel sorry for the poor boy already," said Leah. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Do you remember when you left your home for good?"

"Yes, why?" he asked, sounding puzzled.

"I thought you left with the other vampires; I thought you were gone forever." Leah's voice was shaky. Marcus put a finger under her chin and lifted her head so their eyes met. "I could never leave you."

She shivered. "You were about to. You never did tell me what changed your mind, though."

"I didn't? Edward Cullen read Aro's mind and told me everything. It turned out that Didyme wanted me to go away from the Volturi, not stay with them."

Leah could tell that talking about Didyme still hurt him, so she changed the subject. "Well then, I believe I owe that boy a big thank you then; I'm glad you stayed."

"I'm glad I stayed, too; I wasn't happy in Volterra."

Leah snorted. "Yeah, I could've told you that." She thought that they had done enough talking about the past for now. Right now, all that mattered was the present and future.

---

**A/N:** I couldn't just leave my only finished story alone. Noooo, I just had to start a sequel that'll probably take forever to finish. Sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

------

"Hey Zoey!"

"Hey Rachel. So is your mom gonna let you come to the movies?"

"Yes! Mom even gave me extra money for afterwards!"

Rachel Newton was five foot three inches and had blonde waist length curly hair that puffed up and blue eyes. She knew everything about everybody ("That's why you're hair's so poofy; it's filled with secrets!" Zoey would joke.)

Zoey and Rachel walked towards the bus stop when Zoey stopped midstep and ducked. Rachel cocked her head and glanced down at her best friend. "Zoey, what are you—"

A large shape zoomed just over where Zoey had been standing. It rolled across the ground and came to an abrupt halt. Zoey stood off and brushed herself off. "Nice try Levi, I almost didn't hear you until you were a mile away this time; I'm impressed."

Levi Clearwater stood up and rolled his eyes. "Haha, that was so funny I forgot to laugh. What's up cuz, you're gonna be late for school; the bus went by fifteen minutes ago."

Just then, a big yellow bus pulled up alongside them. Zoey raised an eyebrow at her cousin as she climbed onto the bus. "Nice try," she smirked.

"Does he go to school on the reservation?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah, thank God."

"How come you don't there?"

"We don't live in La Push."

"Oh, okay. So did you tell your mom Brian was coming?"

Zoey blinked. "Uh, no . . . ."

"Good, she'd never let you go if she knew! Well, she might, but your dad would lock you up forever!"

Zoey laughed. "Yeah, I know. Um, since when is Brian coming?"

"Since he texted me this morning and told me he and Jeremy were coming, duh!"

"J-Jeremy's coming too?"

"Yep! I knew you'd be speechless since you like him," Rachel whispered. Zoey smacked her friend in the arm. "Shut up, I do not," she hissed.

Zoey and Rachel got off the bus and walked up to the school building. "So what would your dad do if he found out there was a guy you liked? Would he rip his head off? Tear him apart? Oh, would he . . . . Bite him?" Rachel whispered. She knew all about Zoey's family and about supernatural creatures. "I still say being a vampire would be totally awesome."

"Zoey rolled here eyes." I'm only half vampire, remember?"

"Yeah, and the other half of you could probably change into a bog ol' wolf!"

"I don't know if I can do that, I haven't been able to yet and Levi rubs it in my face every chance he gets," Zoey growled.

"Well, who knows; maybe you're just not old enough to change yet."

Zoey sighed and looked at her schedule; she groaned. "Oh no, I forgot my mom starts teaching here today," she whined.

"Really? Why didn't she give you a ride to school?"

"She thinks it'll harden me up if I don't have to depend on her for rides to school, whatever that means."

Rachel and Zoey walked into the classroom to find the room empty except for the teacher. "Hi Mrs. Clearwater," said Rachel.

Leah smiled. "Hello Rachel."

Zoey took her seat and put her head down. "Today's gonna be a looong day," she muttered.

**A/N: That's right, Leah's a teacher! Poor Zoey . . .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, blah blah blah, moving on now. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You guys are totally awesome!

The bell finally rang and Zoey told Rachel she'd meet her at the theatre in an hour. She got on the bus then got off at her stop and started walking home to change and get ready for tonight when she heard her cousin shout her name.

"Zoey!"

Zoey stopped and sighed. "God, what now Levi?"

Levi Clearwater ran up alongside his cousin. He was only months older than her but he treated Zoey like a toddler. He grinned down at his cousin.

"Can't a guy say hi to his cousin?" he asked innocently. "Oh by the way, I wanted to ask you if you've taken your wolf form yet. Oh wait, that's right. You don't _have_ a wolf form because you're half vampire.

"Shut up Levi," Zoey warned him. She walked away but he followed her.

"I can't believe you actually have to drink blood. Yuck."

"It's only once a month and I told you to SHUT UP."

"Aw, did I hit a nerve? Poor little Zoey will never know what it's like to be a wolf. She stuck killing animals and drinking their blood for the rest of her life. _Poor Zoey_."

Without warning Zoey turned around and slugged Levi. If she were human Zoey's hand would've broken but since she had vampire blood in her she only felt a mild discomfort as her fist collided with his face. He stumbled back and held his face. "Ow what was that for!"

"For being annoying," she snapped, then tossed her hair and walked away from her idiot cousin. Zoey got home and fixed herself up, grabbed her cell phone, then walked to the theatre to meet Rachel and the boys.

--------

Zoey found her friends waiting in like. "Hey Zoey, there you are," said Rachel. "We were just about to decide what movie we're going to see and it's between "Drag Me to Hell," "Dance Flick," or "The Hangover." What do you want to see?"

Zoey though about it. She'd seen "Drag Me to Hell already and it had scared the crap out of her, but Dance Flick looked stupid and she didn't thing The Hangover looked all that interesting. 'Besides,' she though, 'If I get scared I can always hold on to Jeremy."

"I think I want to see Drag me to Hell."

Rachel covered her mouth and her eyes got wide. "But it looks so scary!"

Zoey dragged Rachel away from the boys and whispered "You like Brian, right?" Rachel nodded. "Okay and I'll admit I do like Jeremy, and if we get scared we can just grab onto them."

Rachel grinned. "Wow, you're good." The went back in line, paid for their tickets, then took their seats in the theatre and waited for the movie to start.

**A/N:** Halleluiah, I updated! It's a miracle!


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

---------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god Zoey, you are NEVER picking a movie ever again!" Rachel screeched at her friend as they left the theatre. "That was the most terrifying thing I've ever seen!"

"Eh, it was okay," said Brian. "You wanna know a really scary movie? Dead Silence."

"Totally," said Jeremy. "The ending is awesome."

"Yeah and it had a lot of blood!"

"EW, please change the subject," said Rachel. "Blood is gross!"

"It's not THAT bad Rachel," said Zoey."

Rachel opened her mouth to argue but closed it as a knowing look spread across her face. She knew Zoey had to drink blood at least once a month.

"If you don't like blood I bet you hate vampire movies," said Brian. "I'll bet the thought of meeting one scares you."

Rachel covered her mouth before she could laugh. "Not really," she giggled. The Cullens didn't scare her at all, and even though Zoey's dad had frightened her at first, she wasn't scared of him anymore.

"Yeah you'd be scared," teased Brian. "Not me though; no dumb vampire could scare me!"

Rachel gave Zoey a look that said 'they should meet your dad.' "Oh really?" said Zoey. "You boys mind walking me and Rachel back to my house?"

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Zoey was supposed to be home by ten," said Marcus as he paced the kitchen.

"She is SO grounded when she gets home" Leah growled. Suddenly she got a focused look on her face "she's home; I hear her coming through the gate."

Before Leah could blink Marcus was at the front door getting ready to throw it open but Leah ran to his side and restrained him (or tried to, at least). "Shhh, they're not alone," she hissed.

Marcus's eyes narrowed as he heard two other voices besides his daughter's and her friend's. Two ***male*** voices.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Zoey and Rachel walked side by side with the boys until they reached her front gate. Jeremy and Brian looked unsure of what do so both of them just stood there. "Well, I had a good time," said Brian.

"Me too," said Jeremy. "Thanks for inviting us, we had a blast." He took a hesitant step forward and was intending to give Zoey a small kiss. She stepped forward and was glad it was dark so Jeremy couldn't see her blush. Their lips were about to meet when they heard a cold hard voice behind them.

"I thought your mother said no later then ten."

Zoey flinched and turned around slowly. Her dad was standing in the doorway and he was **pissed. **He looked past the girls' heads to glare at the boys. "I also believe you said you were going with Rachel and **no one else**."

Jeremy and Brian took a step back and gulped. "S-see you, girls," said Brian. They turned around and practically ran away from the house. Zoey muttered "cowards," before walking into the house followed by Rachel, who looked kind of nervous.

Leah stood in front o her daughter with her hands on her hips. "I told you to be home by ten, Zoey."

"I know, but-"

"I was also under the impression that you and Rachel would be going to the movies alone."

"Yeah, but-" one look from her mother shut her up and she lowered her gaze to the floor. "I don't see what the big deal is, we sort of know them," she muttered.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really, and if you paid an ounce of attention to my life you'd know that!"

"Excuse me?" Leah sputtered. "First, I am your mother and you do not speak to me like that! Second, of course I pay attention to your life! Do you have any idea how worried I was when you didn't come home? I'm only trying-"

"To what?" snapped Zoey. "To protect me? To help me? I don't need your help; I'm not a baby anymore so just leave me alone!"

"That is it! You do not talk to me that way; you are grounded, Zoey!"

"What? For _what_?! For wanting a life?" Zoey yelled.

"No, for making your father and I worry about you! We thought something had happened to you! What if those boys tried to rap-"

"Shut up, just shut up! You don't know that!"

"Neither do you!"

Zoey squeezed her eyes shut to stop the angry tears that were welling up inside her. How dare she think that! Jeremy was a kind sweet boy and he would _never_ do anything like that! Zoey shook with anger and her eyes snapped open. "I HATE YOU!" she yelled. Something inside of her exploded. She felt intense heat spread throughout her entire body and an inhuman growl slipped from her throat as her body changed. Her hands and feet were replaced with enormous paws, her head grew into a muzzle, her spin grew out into a tail, and snow white fur grew over her skin.

Leah stepped back in surprise as the huge white wolf snarled at her then turned and crashed through the front door. She stood there, stunned. Marcus, who had been trying not to let his anger get the best of him by staying quiet, stood beside her, also stunned. Both of them seemed to forget Rachel was still there until she said something.

". . . Okay, what just happened?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **K, I've got this whole thing planned out . . . all I need to do is type it.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any characters besides Zoey, Rachel and Levi. The rest belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

_She doesn't know anything about me or my friends!_ Zoey thought furiously as she ran through the trees, not even paying attention to where she was going. She stopped running and glared at the forest floor. _God, sometimes I wish she would just mind her own business!_

Zoey slowed down long enough to realize that something didn't feel right. She looked down at her feet and yipped in surprise. Two snow white paws were where her feet should have been. She looked behind her and saw a tail with thick white fur covering it. _I shifted_ . . . _I actually shifted! I'm a wolf! Take that, Levi!_

A loud growl snapped her out of her mental celebration and she spun around and came nose to nose with a huge black wolf. _My, what big teeth you have_ Zoey thought nervously as the wolf snarled and bared its sharp gleaming teeth. _Well, this isn't good. I'm just . . . gonna . . . go now . . ._Zoey turned tail and ran the other way, back towards the Boundary that separated La Push from Forks.

_Crap, I passed the boundary line, crap, crap, crap!_ Zoey and her dad weren't allowed on Quilete lands because they were vampires—or half vampire, in her case—and the Quileute Tribe had banished Leah because she married a vampire and Leah's mother disowned her and refused to meet Zoey.

None of them were allowed to cross the boundary line and Zoey had unwittingly crossed it and wandered into Quileute territory. Zoey skidded to a halt when six more wolves cut off her escape routes.

The black wolf caught up with her and stalked over to her. He sniffed her and recoiled in disgust. _Hey, I've taken at least two showers today, thank you very much!_ Zoey growled in her mind. Her mental growl slipped out as an actual growl and the black wolf took this as a challenge.

Zoey gulped nervously and her ears flattened against her head. _Time to go_. She bounded around the black wolf and dove to the ground, barely squeezing through a gap in-between a cinnamon colored wolf and a dark gray wolf. Zoey ran as fast as she could towards the boundary line and she was almost there when one of the wolves knocked down. She got back up and shook herself and glared at the wolf that had attacked her. _That's it, you're going down!_ She bared her teeth and leapt at the wolf even though he was twice her size.

Zoey recognized him as the gray wolf she'd squeezed past. The wolf stood his ground and his jaws grabbed her front legs when the jumped up to bite his throat. Zoey let out a yelp as he threw her aside and she hit a tree. When she tried to stand back up she yelped and fell back down.

The gray wolf approached her but was stopped by the black wolf. He stood over her and Zoey looked into his eyes; there was a murderous glint in those eyes and Zoey whined again when she realized he was going to kill her.

The black wolf was about to kill her when a silver-gray wolf took him by surprise and knocked him away from Zoey. _If you so much as think about touching her, I'll kill you,_ Zoey heard a familiar voice in her head snarl.

_Mom!_

The silver wolf nudged her gently. _Are you okay? Did he hurt you?_

_He didn't, but that gray one threw me against this tree_, Zoey whined. _My legs hurt._

_Don't worry, you'll be better in a few minutes_, her mother reassured her before glaring at the gray wolf and snarling at him. _I swear to god, Paul, if you ever come near her again, I will tear you apart._ Leah knew Paul couldn't hear the threat since they weren't in the same pack, but she felt that it was necessary to threaten him anyway.

The black wolf got to his feet and started running towards Leah and Zoey. A split second before he reached them Marcus appeared behind him, grabbed his tail, and hurled him back at least thirty feet. "Stay away from my family," he hissed. The wolf got up and snarled furiously.

Leah left Zoey's side to stand by her husband. _Sam Uley, if you know what's good for you then you better __**back your shit down**__!_ Leah growled threateningly at Sam, who almost seemed to flinch, but if he did he recovered quickly and bristled at Leah's challenge. He lunged forward and Leah met him half way.

Zoey watched as her mom and the Quileute Pack leader bit and scratched each other. Her mom seemed to be winning but just as she was about to pin Sam down another wolf grabbed then nape of her neck and flung her away from Sam. Leah yelped in surprise as she hit the ground and Marcus was immediately at her side. Sam and the other wolves looked triumphant as the all closed in on the small family. A loud howl stopped them and the pack took a step or two back as more wolves came and stood between Zoey's family and the Quileute pack.

One of the wolves was brown with white paws and a white patch over its left eye and he stood directly in front of Zoey.

_Hey cuz, it's about time you shifted!_

_Levi! I can honestly say I've never been happier to see you!_

_Are you and Aunt Leah alright?_

_We'll be fine, Levi,_ Leah reassured her nephew. Another wolf with fur the color of sand helped Leah to her feet, er, paws. _Thanks, Seth._

The third wolf had long reddish brown fur and he blocked Sam from coming any closer. He growled at Sam and Sam's fur bristled until he looked like a black puffball. The two of them seemed to have some kind of conversation then Jacob stared at Sam for a moment before backing up to help Seth support Leah's weight. Jacob never broke eye contact with Sam as he and Seth led Leah towards the boundary line.

Zoey, Marcus and Levi followed them. The Quileute wolves snapped at them on their way back and Zoey and Levi snapped right back.

* * *

**A/N:** I fail at fight scenes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of SMeyer's characters.**

* * *

"There you are! I've been looking for you for the past ten minutes!"

Zoey was surprised to hear Rachel's voice. Apparently, so were Zoey's parents.

Rachel glared at Levi as he rolled his eyes. _I'm sooo scared_, he thought. _Chill out Newton, I got there in time with help._

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, Levi Clearwater! If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have even known to get your dad and Mr. Black and go help Zoey!" Rachel looked over to Zoey and looked away, but then her head whipped back to Zoey. She looked between her and Leah and let out a long whistle. "Wow; Zo, you and your mom are going to have some serious bruises tomorrow." She looked to Marcus and said, "I can't see a single scratch on your dad, though; vampire skin must be pretty tough . . ." Too late Rachel realized her mistake; Zoey's parents weren't supposed to know that she knew Zoey was half-vampire. ". . . . . . Oops."

_Way to go, Chelle,_ Zoey thought while shooting her best friend a glare. _See if I ever share secrets with _you_ again._

* * *

"I don't see why your parents are so pissed off," Rachel commented while she and Zoey walked to the bus stop the next day. "I mean, it's not like I'd tell anyone."

"Yeah, I know, but they're kinda paranoid when it comes to the whole "Family Secret" thing. They think dad's old family will swoop in and slaughter anyone who knows about vampires."

"Would the Volturi really do that? I mean, I _have_ known about vampires since, like, forever. I _do_ know when to keep my mouth shut."

"Uh-huh, sure you do," Zoey sighed. "That's why my parents know you know what dad is."

They walked in silence until they got to the bus stop. Rachel looked at Zoey and asked, "What was it like?"

"Kind of weird," said Zoey. "I'm used to walking on two feet, not four. Also, I'm not used to being covered in fur." The bus came and Zoey stopped talking for fear of being overheard.

Nothing interesting happened until fourth period. Zoey was sitting in the theater and her acting teacher, Ms. Phillis, announced the next school performance; _Aida_.

"Aida is a rock musical, and it's about a Nubian Princess being captured with other Nubian women. She's forced to become a slave and serve an Egyptian princess, and she and the Princess's betrothed fall in love. They're found out and both are sentenced to death. That's the short version, anyway. The long version is in these handouts. Auditions start Wednesday and I hope everyone here auditions. See me after class and I'll give you a song to rehearse and the music that goes with it."

After class Zoey went to Ms. Phillis and was given the music and lyrics to "Every Story is a Love Story."

During lunch Zoey and Rachel sat with their friends and Zoey went over the lyrics while playing the CD in her CD player. "This is a piece of cake," she said confidently.

If it was one thing Zoey prided herself in, it was being gifted in music. She was one of the best singers in the school and she could play almost any instrument to a T. Almost; her and brass instruments, i.e. trumpets, trombones, tubas, etc., had a hate-hate relationship. She specialized in piano and acoustic guitar, though she preferred the piano.

The second interesting thing happened in sixth hour history, when Zoey and Rachel's teacher announced that their class would be taking a summer trip to Italy one week after the school year ended.

There was only four months until summer vacation.

Permission slips were handed out and Zoey was already sure that she wouldn't be allowed to go. She slipped the form into her bag and thought of ways to convince her parents to let her go.

**A/N: Oh my effing god I updated. The world as we know it is ending.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Obviously Twilight & its characters don't belong to me. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_"Every story, tale or memoir, every saga or romance,_

_Whether truth or fabricated, whether planned or happenstance._

_Whether sweeping through the ages, casting centuries aside,_

_Or a hurried brief recital, just a thirty minute ride."_

"Wow, she's really good," one of Zoey's classmates whispered to Rachel. They were sitting in the auditorium for Aida auditions and it was Zoey's turn.

_"Whether bright or melancholy, rough and ready, finely spun,_

_Whether with a thousand players, or a lonely cast of one._

_Every story, new or ancient, bagatelle or work of art,_

_All are tales of human failing; all are tales of love at heart."_

"What can I say, the girl's got a gift," said Rachel. She took a deep breath and waited, her fingers crossed. Zoey would really have to take it up a notch for the next part.

_"This is the story of a love that flourished in a time of hate,_

_Of lovers no tyranny could separate!_

_Love set into motion on the Nile shore, destiny ignited by an act of war!_

_Egypt saw the mighty river, as its very heart and soul,_

_Source of life for all her people that only Egypt could control!_

_Destruction of a southern neighbor justified, left with little more than pride!"_

Zoey let out of breath as the music ended and she took a quick bow and rushed off the stage. "So, how'd I do?" she asked Rachel.

"As if you even need to ask," Rachel scoffed as they exited the theater. "You were amazing! I never doubted you for a second! Oh my god, you should have seen the look on Miranda's face when you nailed the high notes, I thought the vein in her forehead was going to pop, she was so jealous"

Zoey and Rachel stopped walking as three girls blocked their path. "As if I'd be jealous of _you_," the girl in the middle said scornfully. She had bleached blonde hair and bright green eyes and was one of the most beautiful girls in school. Well, except when she got mad; then she was just plain ugly. "You may think you "nailed it," but we all know who the better singer here is and who's going to be cast as Amneris. You'll be lucky if Ms. Phillis even casts you as an extra."

"Oh please Miranda," said Rachel. "Zoey was the best one to audition today and you know it. She obviously has talent and you can't stand the thought of someone showing you up."

"Excuse me, was I talking to you?" Miranda asked Rachel. "No, I wasn't, I was talking to Clearwater, so why don't you run off and find some conditioner for that rats nest you call hair—although, I highly doubt there's any hair care products strong enough to tame _that_ mess."

"Hey, _Miranda_," said Zoey as she felt her temper flare up. "Back. Off."

Miranda laughed and her two flunkies let out annoying nasally laughs. She glared at them and they shut up, and then she turned her attention back on Zoey, a nasty smirk twisting her face. "Aw, did I hurt the poor widdle girl's feelings? I'm such a bad person, bad Miranda," she said while pouting, then she laughed.

"That is it!" Zoey felt something inside her snap and she lunged forward and punched Miranda in the face. Miranda shrieked and fell, and Zoey pounced on her. The two girls rolled across the floor biting and scratching each other. Something in Zoey told her to go easy on Miranda because she was only human, but she didn't listen and swiped her long nails across Miranda's face. The two girls were pulled apart by the principal and vice principal and Zoey struggled to control her temper. She felt more than a little satisfied as she watched the gashes across Miranda's face ooze blood and drip down her face and onto the floor.

Her satisfaction disappeared as the smell of Miranda's blood hit her. She doubled over and covered her mouth and nose with both hands. Zoey had only ever had human blood when she was little, but she still remembered the taste and her mouth started to water. She snapped out of it when she was dragged to the principal's office.

* * *

"I can not believe you! How could you—you can't just—I can't believe you'd risk—gah, I can't even talk to you I'm so angry!" Leah was shaking as she paced up and down across their living room later that day. She stopped pacing and rubbed her temples. "Do you have any idea what would've happened if you'd phased? Or if you'd lost control and went after her blood? You could have exposed up!"

"I said I was sorry," Zoey mumbled. She had said that several times. "I even apologized to the bi—to Miranda." Even if she didn't mean it.

"Yeah, well "sorry" isn't gonna cut it," said Leah. "The poor girl has to get stitches for Christ's sake! Her face is going to be scarred for the rest of her life."

"Good, then maybe people will stop falling for her act and see what a bitch she really is," Zoey muttered.

"I'm being serious," Leah snapped.

"So am I," Zoey snapped back. "Mom, if you had any idea how horrible she really is . . . . The whole "cheerful, thoughtful, considerate sweetheart" is an act! She feeds on other people's misery; she enjoys ruining people's lives!"

"Please, don't you think you're being a little dramatic?"

"No, I'm not! You adults buy her "nice" act so you don't see what a bitch she really is!"

"Okay, I am done talking to you right now. This conversation is over; go to your room, _now_."

Zoey let out a frustrated scream as she stomped past Leah and up the stairs. Leah sighed and collapsed on the couch. "What am I going to do with her?" she asked tiredly.

Marcus, who had been watching his wife and daughter's argument quietly, stepped into the living room and sat down beside Leah. "The only thing you can do," he said while wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close. "Be there for her. Zoey made the wrong decisions today and it could have cost her everything, but she resisted the temptation to drink the girl's blood and she kept her wolf in check."

"Miranda's parents are furious," said Leah. "They won't let this slide by."

Marcus snorted. "What are they going to do? Sue us? We have more than enough money for that not to be a problem."

"I know, but still . . . ."

"Don't worry," he assured her. "Yes, things are going to get rough, but everything will turn out all right."


End file.
